Essa
by DrillMan
Summary: Essa, a student/progeny of Godric's visits her old friend Eric Northmann after hearing about Godric's death to see how her old friend is doing while trying to spend some alone time with her mortal lover.
1. Chapter 1

Essa is a character from the lovebitten website that was created for TB tv show and isn't exactly a original character. Others like Sean are.

INT. - Small Newspaper in Brooklyn, New York.

EXT. - we see it's night time and it is raining a bit.

88 Year old Vampire though looks 21 years old, Essa Vaughn is in what is her current town of NYC in tears somewhat hearing Godric killed himself.

Essa's human boyfriend and fellow reporter Sean Stewart walks in to the office where both work at.

Is everything okay?

The ultra beautiful long Red Haired Essa stops crying and looks at Sean.

Everything's okay. Heard a old vampire friend killed himself.

Sean looks worried at Essa.

Wait, vampires can be suicidal? I never heard that before.

Essa looks at Sean. "Some can, and Godric isn't the first, well the first I heard of". It's sad, especially….

He was the one who turned u? says Sean

Yes. It happened during WWII in Lodz, Poland where I grew up as a young girl. My father had found me safe passage to the Ukraine with two men from Warsaw when I was 21. One of them turned me immortal during our escape. That was Godric.

Godric and Eric taught me to be a vampire and they helped me get to the USA. Eric was obsessed with finding this vampire that had killed his father centuries earlier and Godric was helping him cause the two were close.

I hanged out with Eric's progeny Pam in NYC during the rest of WW2 cause Pam like me is more of a fashion type than a solider, unlike some vampires who fought in WW2 for US and it's allies.

Or some that were fighting for the other side in the war. Essa sighs in disgust at even thinking some of her kind were nazi's or nazi sympathizers, especially considering some of her family and friends died at the hands of Nazi's.

Essa looks at the photo of her and Godric taken decades earlier and wonders how Eric is taking the news. Unlike Eric, Essa is emotional and not afraid to show her emotions.

"Maybe u should go pay Eric a visit, after all, ur are blood siblings". Says Sean

Maybe I should. Say u want to come with me to Shreveport?

Sean hesistates for a moment. "Uh, why not". After all, meeting some of the vamps in the southern usa might be intresting.

The ones in NYC are colorful to say the least, especially Sheriff Danielle.

Good. Says Essa. We can go in a few days. U are going to love meeting Eric and Pam.

Plus it been at least 30 years since I last seen them in person. Talked to a few times on the phone, but never in person. Might be intresting to see if they changed much.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Christina who is mentioned will show up later in story.

2 Days later on **Czwartek** (_**that's Thursday in Polish**_) we see Essa sleeping in a coffin on a Anubis plane while Sean is watching a tv show that has vampire fashion mogul Christina Quinlan on. Christina is a friend of Essa 's back in NYC.

We see Essa is tossing and turning in the coffin while sleeping and dreaming of the past.

**Late 1943 near Poland-Ukraine border**

Eric and Godric and Essa are ambushed by Nazi soliders and Essa is shot and Eric brutally rips them apart slowly the nazi thugs.

Godric looks at Essa and sees she's dying.

"Save me" is what Essa is begging Godric to do.

"The only way I can save u, I don't want to inflict on you"

"I don't care, I want to live, you promised my father you would get me into Ukraine safely.

Essa is begging him to Proszę save her (**Prosze is Please in Polish)** and Godric finally gives in and bites Essa and starts the turning process.

Godric than looks at Eric after the blood exchange.

"Bury us, Eric" I gave my word to her ojciec (father) and I will keep it.

Eric digs a hole and burys Godric and Essa. Godric kisses Essa on the cheek before Eric completly buries both Godric and Essa.

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT:**_

Essa wakes up in her coffin from her dream/flashback crying bloody tears for a second thinking about Godric.

Sean is knocking on the coffin telling Essa they have arrived in Shreveport.

"You okay, Essa?" asks Sean Youre crying.

"I'm okay, just was dreaming of the past.

Essa complaining a bit to Sean. Essa isnt a good mood after her dream but hugs Sean anyway cause she loves him.

"Now, lets go to Fangtasia. Seeing Eric and Pam will make me a little better".


	3. Chapter 3

Sean and Essa arrive at Fangtasia. Chow is working as bouncer while Pam and Eric are inside.

Essa sees them and they see her and are shocked to see her.

"It's so good to see you again Essa" says Eric. "Sorry it took a tragedy to get you here"

"I know, I should have stayed in contact but let's remember, both of us hadn't seen Godric at all since the 1940's.

Essa realizes Sean is right next to her.

"Where my manners: Sean, this is Pam and Eric, Pam and Eric, this is Sean, my human boyfriend and co-worker and light of my life".

"You got good taste in humans, Essa" says Pam. "There more like him in New York City"?

"Yes, but I found the best".

Essa talks to Sean, "Can you stay here for a bit and talk to Pam? Me and Eric have some old stuff and personal things to talk about"

Essa and Eric walk into Eric's office. Pam looks at Sean.

"Essa must really trust you. She is the shy type you know" says Pam

"I know, she been that since we first met, she always been different than other vampires I know". She did mention a few times in the 2 years we known each other about you and Mr. Northmann and Godric. All positive stuff.

Sad based on what she told me about Godric. And I am also btw sad about what happened at Hotel Carmela by Newlin's cult. We have had Fellowship of the Sun cronies causing trouble up in NYC.

A good vampire friend of Essa 's was murdered in a bar about 6 months ago for just wanting to drink a tru blood. Civil Action is still pending. Essa still a bit shook up about that but hopes her friend is at peace.

"I heard about that. She didn't deserve that".

"I agree Pam".

**Meanwhile Eric and Essa are talking. **

"I am sorry I haven't stayed in touch. We are blood sibilings and blood siblings should look out for each other. Like Godric did when he turned me to save my life". Btw, I actually came to stay for a week or two.

"Why Essa"? says Eric

"Catch up on old times, and besides I would love to meet some of your area's best and brightest vampires.

The ones in NYC are too prickish and the few friends I have in NYC I hardly see cause they are so busy.

Christina is a workaholic as is her progeny Resa Antrelli and I for sure need to keep Sheriff Danielle Cobb away from Sean, she is overly nice if you know what I mean to Sean.

Sean is really my only friend I have there and I need some time off from the big city. I am too shy and I get nervous around other vampires. Not much a people person.

"Sure, take all the time you need".

Eric hugs Essa and both walk back outside to see Pam and Sean.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Essa was sleeping during the day and Sean went out and got Essa a gift. He felt bad for her and wanted to cheer her up. **She just lost her oldest friend.**

Sean was as he was walking down Shreveport during the day, thinking back when they met on the job back in 2006 (**right after the great revelation**)

She was shy, introverted and not very willing to open up emotionally which is odd for a vampire cause most of the vampires Sean had met after he met Essa had been blunt, agressive, or just plain jerks.

Sean went by the Indie theatre aka the Robinson Film Center in Shreveport and saw a poster for the 1936 version of Romeo and Juliet movie starring John Barrymore and Norma Shearer is playing this evening.

Sean went to go buy tickets for it for later. It was noon right now and the movie wouldn't be playing til after dark.

"Essa will love this". Sean says to himself. Essa really loves Shakespeare's sonnets and Romeo & Juliet. It is the romantic in her.

Meanwhile back at Eric 's house. We see Essa tossing and turning while sleeping dreaming of the past.

**FLASHBACK: 1945**,

NYC (shortly after WW 2 ended)

We see Godric and Pam and Eric and Essa and 2 other vamps named Seth Bendlin and his progeny **Chelsea Fritzbaum** (a recently new vampire from Europe) having a get together.

Chelsea and Seth we see are leaving after spending some time together with the gang, plus Seth was training Chelsea. **Chelsea**** actually wanted some alone time with her maker.**

Seth: Nice seeing you all. Good luck Eric finding that vampire you were hunting over in Germany. Hope we see you again someday Essa. Chelsea gives Essa a hug from one fellow baby vamp to another.

Essa smiles and hopes to see them someday. Seth and Chelsea than both super speed out away. Godric then looks at Essa and puts his hand on her cheek and gives her a hug too.

Godric: I am hoping Pam has been training you a little bit. I taught u a lot, but due to events going on, I had to have Eric's progeny look over u. Now, it's me and you time.

**Essa smiles and wakes up from her flashback dream cause it's evening and Sean is looking at her smiling.**

Sean: Eric wanted me to tell u he wanted to talk to u about helping him out with something tonight, but I managed to convince him it was you and me time tonight.

Essa smiled and hugged Sean than went into another room to go change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

12 AM

Essa and Sean are at movies and Sean puts his arms around Essa. Essa smiles at Sean. The Movie begins and the movie gets her mind of some things that are troubling her.

**Around 2:30 am**

The movie is over and Essa and Sean walk back to Fangtasia, which is about a mile from the movie theatre. The two walk into Fangtasia and see a few people there. Most have gone home for the night. Suddenly Essa sees Eric and he is looking at her oddly.

Eric: We need to talk in my office.

Essa wonders what this is about and why Eric is obsessed with this favor he keeps asking her.

Essa walks into Eric's office and we see Nan Flanagan of the AVL and 2 other vampires that Essa recognizes.

One is a long raven haired 27 year old looking Woman but was turned in 1735 at 27 named Resa Antrelli.

The other vampire is a dark blond haired 250 year old or so but looked like she was in her early 20's named Sarah Zitek.

Essa: Resa Antrelli? Sarah Zitek? And aren't u the AVL woman?

Nan: Yes, Essa Vaughn, I am. I am Nan Flanagan. Sit down, Essa. You aren't in any trouble.

Sarah (with British accent): We are here cause we felt you needed to know some things. Look, you are the poster child for mainstreaming in New York, if not the country. Many have been trying including me, but like me, sometimes old habits are hard to break.

Essa looks cautious for a second. She knows whatever they want, it is probably not good.

Nan: The American Vampire League's mission on behalf of our bosses the Authority was

Resa (with Italian Accent): Equal rights for vampires and mandatory mainstreaming for all vampires and dealing with rogue vampires

Nan: Sadly, that isn't exactly the authority's agenda. We know since me and Sarah answer to the Authority personally that their agenda isn't good for humans or vampires.

Sarah interrupts Nan and Nan looks mad at Sarah for a second.

Sarah: We feel you joining us in our Real Freedom for Vampires cause. A small but groing group are trying to mainstream and feel the authority and the Kings/Queens of some states are not needed anymore now that we are out in the open. Plus some of the Vampire Queens and Kings and the Authority has become a little abusive with their power.

Essa shrugs for a second.

Essa: Thanks, but no thanks. I wish you the best with your cause, but politics aint my thing. Poetry and Music and my beloved Sean are my passions. I try to stay off the vampire community's radar so to speak.

Nan: I understand. Just don't mention this to other vampires.

(Nan looks at Eric) and Eric, I mentioned this before and will say it again: You better not mention this to Bill Compton or that insufferable Queen Sophie or the other sheriffs in this state. You don't know who you can trust right now.

Essa and Eric: I understand.

Sarah: I do wish you luck with your human companion Sean. (sighs for a second) Love is something many vampire women want. But many of us find.

Nan: We gotta go. We have other mainstream vampires we need to talk to. Plus we got the Vampire Rights Ammendment support campaign we gotta do in 16 states in next 4 weeks.

Nan and Resa and Sarah walk out of Fangtasia's office and walk by Sean and some other folks at Fangtasia. Sean looks surprised to see Resa and Sarah there at Fangtasia. Sarah winks seductively at Sean as she walks by.

Essa looks mad at Sarah for a movement and then walks over to Sean and kisses him.

Sean: What's going on? Why was Resa Antrelli and Sarah Zitek here and wasn't that other woman the AVL woman on TV.

Essa: YES. Look, I will tell u later and please keep what I tell u a secret.

Sean: I promise. (Sean kisses Essa and Essa smiles)

Eric and Pam walks to them both.

Eric: I am glad you said no. This isn't for u anyway. Godric wouldn't have wanted u to be involved. Besides, I don't trust Nan Flanagan or Sarah Zitek. Both have always had their own agendas. And Both are capable of anything.

Essa: I know. I just saw Sarah try and hit on Sean on the way out. And Christina and Resa have told me each some things about Nan. Resa told me once that Nan isn't the Saint she portrays herself to be on tv.

Look, me and Sean should get back to our hotel room. It will be dawn in a couple hours and I need some alone time.

Eric: I understand. See you tomorrow. Essa and Sean walk away.

(Eric thinking to himself), She is lucky. Why cant that Sookie girl have the feelings for me the way Essa's human has for her.

Pam walks up to Eric and gives him a cell-phone.

Pam: it's Queen Sophie. She seems upset about something (sighs in disgust) like always.


End file.
